User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Idea about The Minecraft Movie!
Yo, guys! Ever wondered how a movie based on Minecraft would be like? Well, i will type it down, all in this blog, btw, the movie SHOULD be entertaining for most people. Ok, i THINK however that there will be a Minecraft Movie for real, still, this blog is my thoughts about what SHOULD be added in the movie, btw, also, i hope it WON'T be seen as horrible by many viewers or critics, still, even if just opinions, i hope that MOST people will find it to be some masterpiece. So, anyway, i did originally a top ten list of this really blog, yet, difference, is that in the blog, i counted from ten to one, this blog however, i will just read, yeah, from the first reason to the last tenth one, so, this time it won't be exactly counted as a top ten blog, ok, it is just some thought i'll explain, ok? Ready, here's the infos!: 1: Steve and Herobrine (Yes, idk if confirmed or not, but, seriously, i think that the movie SHOULD include Steve, and, possibly Herobrine even if he isn't canon, still, he can be the main villain of the movie and be very dangerous and immortal like i even planned. I really hope that they include tho Steve anyway, i mean seriously, IF it doesn't have Steve, then i am not gonna watch it! Ok, actually, i might do, but still it is cool IF we would get to see a movie about Steve, also, other characters like Alex and Notch for example SHOULD appear as well, imo. I would love tho to see Steve at the right part at the movie, to be fighting Herobrine, also, Steve deserves some respect, as he doesn't seem to have enough respect, imo. Still, i really wish that Herobrine could be having a villain role as well as Steve IS a hero, really!) 2: MAYBE The Minecraft: Story Mode Characters (Yes, really, tho, i doubt it would happen, still, IF they was added, btw, i hope that they are, idk, good friends to Steve or something, i actually would like them to know Steve already, btw. Well, SOME of the characters would be nice, mostly Jesse btw, who is Steve's best friend and yeah i like to believe that they are best friends, yeah. Anyway, sorry if you want something like the stuff to happen, BUT, i do NOT want them to die or age, Reuben's already dead, i don't want anybody else of the cast to die, also, IF they age, it wouldn't be so awesome, at least not in my opinion, i prefer that characters stay the same, idk why it just bores me if aged. Anyway, i understand IF they won't be added, btw, not even Jesse, like obviously it's not happening as MCSM (Minecraft: Story Mode) actually belongs to TellTale Games. And, the movie is most likely another studio, duh! Tho, i am mostly just saying, ok?) 3: Fitting Voice Actors (Ok, i wish i could work on this movie, in that case, i would pick some good actors to do these, yeah, voices. Also, yeah, IF any of The MCSM Characters DOES appear, some of them should, possibly, have their former actors, unless IF they wouldn't want to again, even if they, idk, might enjoyed it before, still, anyway, Steve, Herobrine, Notch, Alex, etc. Obviously WOULD speak in this movie, in that case, i hope they get good voice actors, but, seriously, WHO would make perfect voices for them, hm, any suggestions guys? Tell me if you know, ok? Good! They obviously SHOULD sing as well, btw! So, the characters should do some singing, also, some guys or girls could sing during parts when the characters are possibly travelling or fighting during the parts of the movie, that should be cool! Also, those, which said, planned voice actors, better be ACCURATE and good, btw, yes!) 4: Music (Well, i am actually getting to it, later, btw. For this part, btw, i am actually meaning singing! Yeah, which i said before, yup! I would like to see, or, hear, songs that sounds catchy, sad, cool, scary, (But not TOO scary!) Etc. They could also include songs that have already been existing, or, they can create new ones, i hope that they would add unforgettable songs and that they would be very memorable as well, btw. What if those songs would tho possibly cause little kids to sing during school, loving the songs THAT much, eh? Also, seriously, avoid cringe songs to be added, yeah, only WELL-LOVED music/songs, btw! I also should hope that in the future, the songs will be nostalgic to many people, yeah!) 5: References/Easter Eggs (Well? What? When i say this, i mean of course stuff that is a reference to another movie, video game, tv show, etc. Heck, imagine it being pop culture references? Yet, it better be excellent ones, and not cringe ones that some movies is doing, tho, btw. Anyway, it SHOULD appear in PERFECT times, and, not added TOO much or else it may get to childish, yet, they should not make them overused, as said but yeah i hope they make REALLY funny ones that possibly caused many people to laugh, at least the people who DOES geddit, anyway, any reference thing could work, as long as it is PERFECT! Right!) 6: Cool action scenes (Yes, the movie should get epic fights as well, to fight monsters and bad guys for example, even when Steve fights Herobrine later, Herobrine is dangerous, tho. Also, as i think tho about, yeah, that this movie SHOULD be a kid-friendly movie, they shouldn't add blood, also, Minecraft IS a kid-friendly game, it do have monsters and fighting, but no blood, so, what about it? What IF any kid, watching the movie gets scared by watching blood? Yeah, then, the kids would be too scared of Minecraft, see? Anyway, otherwise, the movie SHOULD need some violence, duh, we need action, the movie SHOULD be cool, yeah. It will be normal fights, obviously, just like how every other good movie have them, yeah.) 7: Funny jokes (Yeah, besides references/easter eggs, there would be normal jokes, y'know, this should possibly be a comedy movie, imo. It better be funny for kids, teens, heck, even adults or whatever. Also, the jokes better BE funny, at least decent, not too boring or TOO gross, however, adult jokes MIGHT be added, but still, they better NOT do alot of adult jokes, seriously, kids might be confused too much, tho, the adults should need some fun as well, obviously. Seriously, the jokes better be made in the PERFECT times, yeah, what if they actually jokes always? Always joking even if comedy? Well, they need more stuff besides yeah comedy. Still, it will be funny most of the time. However, the jokes should be ok, and even possibly if we first feels like "Meh" We starts to laugh after a few seconds, like, it is jokes, those we didn't understand at first, or, we suddenly get the point after a few or so seconds. The seconds is quick. Also, cringe jokes is NOT allowed, boring ones shouldn't tho either. Sure, we all might have different opinions about what is funny or not, still, the movie, tho, better do jokes at least SOMEBODY would find funny, and if people laughs easily, yeah!) 8: Perfect Soundtracks (They COULD add old soundtracks that IS from Minecraft, also, btw, i hope that they will tho add "Taswell" Since seriously it IS my favorite Minecraft soundtrack, seriously. I hope tho they should somewhere if they could, but idk how, still. They obviously can create new soundtracks too, duh! Music that plays during the backgrounds, yup! During fighting scenes, soundtracks better sound cool, and, when emotional moments happens, it must sound sad. Also, any perfect timing, depending in the moments, yeah. Also, when emotional too, it should somewhat be touching, seriously. The soundtracks in video games and movies like this seems obviously to touch us all, or almost all, btw, yeah. Anyway, seriously, they better make soundtracks even amazing, yes, and yes it should work, good!) 9: New friends/characters (Besides then the characters from Minecraft and MAYBE MCSM, too, obviously, the movie could possibly, just even possibly, add new characters that are new friends. New enemies too, duh. Btw, idk about their names or appearances, still, they would look really nice. And yeah enemies, btw, should look scary (Also, not TOO scary!) and also have voices since talking, yes!) And: 10: New species (Yeah, just like my first blogs, ALL kinds of species, animals, monsters, mythical creatures, etc. Duh! I hope at least they could add both animals and monsters and such, anyway, and yeah of course, of course they should add old animals and monsters, also, dudes, the new animals and, monsters, also, mythical creatures that i added, SHOULD be added, imo, btw. Anyway, during, y'know, this movie tho, just like new characters, new species would be nice too, obviously, right? Yeah right it's cool, ahem, right!) So, phew, i managed to post this in time, eh? Yeah, anyway, more stuff to say, well, when YouTube said it was a vid of a trailer of this movie, it looked like it is real, also, the trailer said that Warner Brothers is going to make this movie, seriously? It will own some Swedish Game? Still cool, btw, but, uh? *Shrugs* Still, the movie should be rated PG due to violence, yet, it IS a movie that kids can watch, as kids plays Minecraft, kids would also love, or something with this movie. And yes it is a comedy as said, yup! Anyway, the thing about the trailer, btw. It also had some clips from "Minecraft: Story Mode" So it WAS also fanmade trailer, then, hm, idk if the movie would be real, yet, i hope it would even be something like a masterpiece for example, a movie based on a video game? Make it right, oh please! Also, i hope the same thing tho, that the upcoming "Sonic the Hedgehog" Movie will also, yeah, be good as the new design on Sonic DID change! He looks better now and it is actually cool enough, so, i hope this Minecraft Movie will also be a masterpiece if it is possible, yeah! Ok, as i said, did ya agree with my blog? What would YOU guys like to be added in this movie btw? Tell me in the comments or make your own blog, btw. However, i hope ya loved this idea. Like Wow, ahem, anyway. Thanks so much for watching, and reading and such, and, obviously, i'll see you all guys next time, see ya next time, bye! Category:Blog posts